How Princess Peach Got Captured
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: This is my version of how Peach got captured. Also featuring Daisy and Toad. It also explains why two plumbers should rescue the Princess and not the Mushroom Kingdom Army or Mushroom Kingdom Police.


HOW PRINCESS PEACH GOT CAPTURED

One day, Peach and Daisy were playing Badminton outside Peach's castle. Toad played winner keeping the score. The girls were having fun until Peach got distracted by something. Daisy hit the the shuttlecock towards her and she didn't notice. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Daisy. "I just saw someone running into the forest." said Peach. "Someone small about 3 foot tall and was brown. He was carrying a bag." "What species was it?" asked Toad. "I dunno, but I guess it was lizard like." answered Peach. "You don't think it was a member of the Koopa family?" asked Daisy. "Do you wanna investigate?" asked Peach. "Yeah, sure." said Daisy. Her and Peach were always up for adventure.

"Girls, no." said Toad. "If anything happens to either one of you, I'm in deep trouble." "Don't worry, Toad. If anything goes wrong, just blame it on Daisy." said Peach. Daisy laughed as she give her friend a slight slap on the arm. The three of them walked into the forest. During their walk, Daisy spotted a fire flower coming from the grass. "This'll come in handy." she said as she pulled it from the ground and put it in her pocket. They followed the trail that lead on and on for 15 minutes. "Girls, this forest goes on forever. Let's go back to the castle." said Toad anxiously. "Hey look." said Daisy pointing at what appears to be a huge black pipe coming from the ground.

"Do you think the creature went in there?" asked Peach. "Let's find out." said Daisy as they both walked towards the pipe. "Girls, please! We need to get back to the castle!" said Toad impatiently. But it was too late. Peach and Daisy have gone inside the pipe. Toad gave a frustrated groan as he walked towards the pipe. He jumped inside.

The pipe ended in a strange volcanic like place. Peach, Daisy and Toad came out of the pipe. They appeared to be standing on a huge cliff. They looked around and saw that the sky was red and there was lava everywhere. Peach and Daisy said "Wow!" as they looked around in amazement. "Princesses, let's go home, now!" said Toad getting more and more worried. "Oh shut up, Toad." said Daisy. "Quit your winning!" They looked across the cliff and saw a huge, black castle.

"Do you think the Koopa family lives in there?" asked Peach. "Let's have a looksee." said Daisy. They walked towards the castle. Toad followed them desperately trying to talk them out of it. But Peach and Daisy ignored him. They reached to the big front doors. Surprisingly, one of the doors was opened. "Huh!" said Peach and Daisy. They just walked in. They were in the Lounge. It was very Gothic and scary. There were pictures of Bowser and The Koopalings everywhere. Peach and Daisy decided to walk down the corridor. Toad was really scared.

They could hear voices coming from one of the rooms. It was was the sound of the Koopalings arguing. The trio followed the voices coming from the Dining Room. Peach opened the door slightly and she, Daisy and Toad peeked through the small opening. They saw Bowser and The Koopalings all sitting at the dining table eating their dinner. Bowser was at the end of the table sitting on his throne.

They listened to the family conversation: "Well, I think it's stupid!" said Wendy. "No, it isn't!" said Morton. "I think it's a great idea!" "We are not putting a huge sign on the front of the castle saying 'BOWSER' in neon lights." said Wendy. "This is a castle, not a nightclub!" "But we have parties all the time." said Morton. "Well, you don't have Buckingham Palace having a huge sign with the Queen's name on the front of it." said Wendy. "What's Buckingham Palace?" asked Iggy. "It's a place that's in the other world." said Larry. "A world called 'Earth'." "Ludwig, how that's ship of yours getting on?" asked Lemmy. "It's almost finished." answered Lugwig. "Soon, well be able to use it to enter the other world and take over it!"

"But isn't there a pipe that already leads to the other world?" asked Roy. "Yes, but it only leads to Brooklyn." said Bowser. "This ship Ludwig has designed will be able to enter the other world combined with all our magic wands." "I have over 100 Koopa Troopers working on it as we speak." said Ludwig. "Then I would like to be captain of the ship because I have the brains." boasted Morton. "Fat Chance." said Wendy. "If there's anyone who is going to be captain, it'll be me because I have more sense than you morons!" "Excuse me." said Ludwig. "Who designed the ship?" "Well, you're more of a nerd than a captain." smirked Wendy.

"I should be captain because I have the muscle." said Roy. "You'll need brain as well as brawn." said Larry. Just then all the Koopalings started arguing. Bowser just put his head on his hand. The things a parent of 7 children has to go through. Just then, he sniffs the air and senses something. He bangs his fist onto the table and bellows "SHUT UP!" The Koopalings stopped arguing and looked at him. "I smell two humans and a mushroom." he said. Peach, Daisy and Toad were alarmed as Bowser knew that they were there. They tried to make a break for it down the corridor, but their path was blocked by 20 Koopa Troopers. They tried to run down the other end of the corridor, but Bowser and the Koopalings were blocking the other end. Peach, Daisy and Toad were trapped.

Just then, Peach looked at the doors on the corridor. She opened one of the doors and she, Daisy and Toad ran inside the room. The trio found themselves in a concrete like room. All around the room, there were arches with openings. The trio went up to one arch hoping to go through the opening. But a Thwomp came down from the ceiling and blocked their way. They tried going in through another arch, but another Thwomp came down. The tried another arch, another Thwomp came down. They tried all the arches until all of the openings were blocked by Thwomps. There was no way out.

The door opened and Bowser, The Koopalings and all the Koopa Troopers walked in. They all walked slowly towards Peach, Daisy and Toad. "Princess Peach." said Bowser. "I'd never thought in million years I'd ever meet you." "You will make a nice meal of meat and mushroom." said Larry. "We should start with Mushroom soup, followed by Mushroom Vol-au-vent and for the main course, meat." said Morton.

"How did you find us?" asked Iggy. "We saw Morton around our fields and decided to follow him. He lead us here." said Peach. Wendy looked at Morton and hit him on the head. "You told us no-one saw you!" she cried. "You said 'Oh, I'm like the wind. No-one will notice me stealing food.' Well, they just did!" "Not only that, but he left the door open." said Daisy. The Koopalings groaned "Morton, you idiot! You left the door open AGAIN!" they said. "Morton, you must ALWAYS close the door so that intruders can't get in." said Bowser. "Never mind that." said Roy. At least we have both Princesses Peach and Daisy. Think of how big the ransom will be." They all walked towards the trio who were frightened. But Peach had an idea. She lifted Toad up and held him. "Princess, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Daisy, remember the fire flower you found?" said Peach. "Yeah." said Daisy. "But it will only work for one of us." "You use it." said Peach. "You and Toad get out of here and tell everyone what's going to happen." "No." said Daisy. "I'm not leaving you here." "If I don't see my mother and father again, tell them that I love them." said Peach. "Peach, no." said Daisy. "Princess, don't do it." said Toad. "Toad, you've been a great friend to me and my family." said Peach as she got ready to throw Toad over the crowd of Koopa Troopers heading towards them. "Toad, go long!" said Peach as she threw Toad like a football over the crowd. Toad flew over them and landed right behind them.

"Well, Daisy. What are you waiting for? Get out the fire flower!" said Peach. Daisy looked at her in tears. "Peach, no!" she cried. Peach got impatient and pulled the flower out of Daisy's pocket and put it in Daisy's hand. Daisy became Fire Daisy. "No, go! Get out of here! Save yourselves!" shouted Peach. "I love you, Peach. You will always be my best friend." said Daisy with tears pouring down. "I love you too, Daisy. You're the best friend ever. " said Peach. Daisy then fought her way out of the room shooting fireballs at the Koopa Troopers. She picked up Toad who was also in tears. "PRINCESS!" He cried. "PRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Diasy and him had escaped the castle. Peach was stuck in the room with Bowser, the Koopalings and the Koopa Troopers.

"That was a very brave thing to sacrifice yourself so that others can escape." said Bowser. "Take her to the dungeon." The Koopa Troopers took Peach down to the dungeon. Peach was just glad that Daisy and Toad have escaped.

Daisy and Toad stood outside the castle staring at it in tears. They went back to the pipe and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. They told Peach's parents Bowser's plan and what happened to Peach. Peach's parents were in tears. How will they rescue their daughter? How can they stop Bowser? Peach's father thought about sending the Mushroom Kingdom Army or the Police to go into Bowser's castle and save Peach. But Bowser sent them a letter saying that if they sent the Army or Police, he will kill Peach.

But Bowser said that he wanted two plumbers by the names of Mario and Luigi Mario from Brooklyn to come and get Peach and try to stop him. Bowser had a history with Mario and Luigi's parents 3 decades ago and wanted to settle a score.

So that's it. Peach's parents needed the help of Mario and Luigi Mario. But how to get them? Daisy decided to go the Brooklyn and find the Marios. The Marios are everyone's last hope.

THE END


End file.
